Laryngeal mask airway devices (LMA devices) are useful in facilitating lung ventilation by forming a low-pressure seal around the patient's laryngeal inlet, thereby avoiding the known harmful effects of endotracheal tube (ETT) devices, which form a seal within the trachea. LMA devices have become standard medical devices, instead of ETT devices, for rapidly and reliably establishing an unobstructed airway in a patient in emergency situations and in the administration of anesthetic gases. Some LMA devices further include a drainage tube, which opens into the distal tip of the mask and emerges from the mouth of the patient.
During general anesthesia, pulmonary ventilation is secured with an ETT device or by a LMA device, and attention to the risk of complications related to a high intracuff pressure is important. When the cuff-to-tracheal wall pressure exceeds the tracheal capillary pressure (130-140 cm H2O) for approximately 15 minutes, the tracheal mucous membrane becomes ischemic. The intracuff pressure approximates the cuff-to-tracheal wall pressures in high volume/low pressure cuffs, and a cuff pressure below 120 cm H2O is recommended to prevent ischemic injury. In addition, recurrent laryngeal nerve palsy has been demonstrated in up to 5% of patients after intubation, and a high cuff pressure is suspected as contributing to this complication. Similarly, in patients provided with a laryngeal mask, a high cuff pressure may lead to palsy of the lingual, hypoglossal, and recurrent laryngeal nerves, and postoperative sore throat.
The risk during anesthesia with nitrous oxide (NO) is further complicated by the fact that NO gases penetrate the cuff, thereby gradually increasing the cuff pressure above the initial setting at which the cuff was inflated.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,783,256, 5,632,271, and 7,305,985, all to Brain, describe laryngeal mask airway devices.
Rokamp K Z et al., in “Tracheal tube and laryngeal mask cuff pressure during anaesthesia—mandatory monitoring is in need,” BMC Anesthesiology December 2010 10:20, describe “a prospective quality-control study,” in which “201 patients undergoing surgery during anaesthesia (without the use of nitrous oxide) were included for determination of the cuff pressure of the tracheal tubes and laryngeal masks” (abstract).
A “Quick Reference Guide,” Teleflex (Triangle Park, N.C., USA), 2013, lists various LMA Airways, having different sizes and maximum cuff volumes.